Comfort
by RavenChristina
Summary: Someone comforts Arwen as she lies dying in Rivendell... Plz r&R it!


Comfort

By

Scoutfan22

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR. Tolkien does, and New Line Cinema.

Summary: Someone who didn't leave Rivendell comforts Arwen as she is dying….

Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen

Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fic, so please be gentle. I thought of this while watching the "I wish I could see him one last time" scene. I am a big fan of this hobbit, so I hope I do him justice.

Dedication: To my friend, Matthew Taylor, who's comforted me many times. I love ya, Matthew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I could see him… One last time…."

A single tear ran down Arwen's cheek as she thought of her love. Never again would she know his touch, or hear his voice. She was dying but there was no one. Her father had gone for awhile, and she didn't know where he was. She had called for him, but he was gone.

She was truly alone.

Arwen began crying, her weak sobs echoing through her empty room. Why had it come to this? She only wanted him, but she knew this was the end.

As the elven princess cried, she didn't notice her door opening, nor the soft footsteps her hearing would've picked up. A chair was pulled up to the side of her bed, and someone sat in it.

Arwen started when someone's hand took hers. She wondered who it was until she heard a familiar voice:

"There, There my dear. Please don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"Bilbo?"

The old hobbit smiled, as he knew that Arwen recognized him by his voice. "Hello, my dear. I heard you crying, and I couldn't bear to know you were in here by yourself."

She turned her head towards him and asked in a weak voice, "What're you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Well, someone has to stay here and protect you and Rivendell. I may be old, child, but I can still fight a few orcs."

Arwen tried to laugh, but instead went into a fit of coughing. The hobbit's face wrinkled in worry, and he produced a flask of water, holding it to her lips and encouraging her to drink.

After she did, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?"

"Unless you can make Aragorn appear out of thin air."

"Unfortunately, I'm not a wizard."

"Then I don't think you can help me. You should just go and leave me. Save yourself, please."

Bilbo shook his head; "I'm not going anywhere, Arwen. I'm staying with you until your father returns."

Arwen couldn't help but smile as she realized that in all the years she had known Bilbo, he had never used her name…. Until now.

"You just called me by my name. You've never done that before."

Bilbo smiled, "There's a first time for everything. Even in times like these. I do hope my nephew is faring well, though. I worry about him so…. Well, enough of that. Are you sure I can't do anything to help you?"

The elf was silent. Another tear ran down her cheek, and Bilbo felt his heart breaking. Here was this woman, who had been so full of life and laughter, who was doing everything for the one she loved, withering away before his eyes.

Suddenly, it hit him: she had always said she loved his voice. Perhaps if he sang for her, it would be comforting to her.

He thought of one of his earlier pieces…. What was it called? Ah yes, "May It Be".

Bilbo cleared his throat and began to sing softly:

"May it be

When shadows fall

Your heart will be true…"

Arwen sighed when she heard Bilbo's voice, warm and sweet like honey. It soothed her to no end, and made her feel safe. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep, and the last thing she remembered was Bilbo's voice and his hand holding hers.

That's how Elrond found them when he returned from the Rohirrim camp: Bilbo sitting beside his daughter's bed, the two of them sleeping soundly. And Elrond, who had had very little reason to smile in recent times, couldn't help but grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah! I am SO good. I think this one is pretty good. Not bad at all.

05/26/2004 11:49 AM


End file.
